What You Do To Me
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Sort-of a follow-up to Life and Love. Colin and Damian are dating in this, but it's not the focal point of the story. Damian never understood why people tried so hard to protect him, but that's only because he'd never had someone to protect before.
1. Chapter 01

**What You Do To Me: Chapter 01**

Chikorita-Trainer1

T

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might make references to.

 **Author's Note:** I've had this story idea for a while. At first I wanted it to be oneshot, but it might be too long. Also, the way the story is going to go, it makes more sense to leave on cliffhangers.

* * *

Damian Wayne, Son of Batman, Heir to Ra's al Ghul, was not an average child. Highly educated, skilled, trained and indoctrinated, the boy was taught, from the very moment he opened his eyes, that his destiny was to rule the world.

Many things had happened to change that. He'd met his father, who taught him a better way. He'd befriended his brothers. He'd made friends of his own. He had even fallen in love and gotten himself a little boyfriend.

But no matter how many experiences Damian had, he was still a child. His brain, no matter how much information it contained, was still the brain of a ten-year-old. Still underdeveloped. Still immature. There were still things Damian Wayne had yet to learn.

Particularly, how his actions could affect other people.

Batman and Robin crouched atop a rooftop in the city, spying on an alley within one of Gotham's worst neighborhoods.

Eventually, an attempted mugging took place, and the Dynamic Duo swooped into action. The criminal, a young man, presumably in his mid-20s, fired three shots at Batman, before Robin flew in his face and kicked the weapon out of his hand.

Batman grabbed the gun and broke it, then tossed a Batarang at the thug, which sent an electric surge through his body, rendering him unconscious.

Robin stood by, waiting for praise, but it never came.

"Hmph!" he grunted under his breath. Feeling eager to prove himself, the young vigilante took off down the alley towards a woman's scream.

"ROBIN!" yelled Batman. But the Batman's son didn't listen. Batman fired a tether onto a fire escape in the alley, so that he could swing over his sidekick and land in front of him. "I SAID STOP!"

"There's someone in trouble!" Robin protested, trying to push past his father.

"YOU follow ME, or you don't go at all!" growled Batman. The two heroes then caught up with the next crime being committed, which appeared to be another mugging, this time at knife-point.

"HELP! HELP!" cried the woman.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Robin, leaping at the mugger. The man ducked, and as Robin landed on him, he stood up, flipping Robin off of him and sending him tumbling onto the asphalt. Batman, by this point, had already gotten the woman to safety, and was now ready to take down the criminal.

However, seeing that the man was only using a knife, the Batman did not anticipate him to pull out a gun.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Robin, leaping up and grabbing onto the back of the criminal's head. The man fell backwards, firing blindly into the night.

Before Batman could reach into his utility belt to grab a weapon, the man had escaped the young assassin's clutches, kicked him in the stomach, and taken off running.

Robin coughed, still hunched over on the ground.

"I told you to wait for me," growled Batman. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Let's get him!" Before Robin could get up and take off after their quarry, Batman grabbed his wrist.

"Will you just LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE?!" he yelled. "You have to stop barreling into these fights without my word! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"tt. So?" Robin retorted, referring to the fact that he had already died once.

"It's not funny, Robin," said Batman.

"Who's laughing?" growled the little assassin, wrenching himself free of his father's grip. "Are we going to catch that asshole or are we just going to stand around talking?"

"Depends. Are you going to wait for my signal, or are you going to rush in without thinking?"

Robin allowed his shoulders to drop, his body language conveying surrender.

"Let's go," said Batman.

* * *

"I'm getting really tired of this, Damian!" Bruce yelled, upon returning to the Batcave.

"So take a nap," Damian sneered.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" roared Bruce. Damian flinched and turned around.

"Well, I don't see why you can't let me make decisions for myself once in a while! Why do I always have to do what you say?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ROBIN! YOU'RE TEN! YOU'RE MY SON! YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS!"

"So it's a power trip? You just love being in charge?"

 _"Alright, that's it,_ " huffed Bruce. Clearly, yelling at his child wasn't working. He knelt down to eye-level and his face softened. "Damian, when you run off into danger, I panic. I'm terrified that you're going to get killed. And just because I brought you back once doesn't mean I could do it again. And I think, after everything I've done for you, I'm entitled to a little respect. Do you understand?"

Damian sighed and looked away. Then he looked back. "Not really. I mean, I understand the respect part, but not the…"

"The what?"

"The panic part. You don't need to panic. I'll be fine."

"You don't KNOW that, Damian," Bruce said. "You can't predict the future any more than I can. The ONLY way I can ensure your safety is if you stand behind me, not in front."

"I'm sorry I pissed you off," Damian said, quite insincerely. "Can I go now? I have to call Colin."

Bruce wanted to lecture his son a bit more, but didn't want to keep him from the small window of time in which he had to talk to his boyfriend.

"Fine, go."

Since Damian and Colin had begun dating, Bruce Wayne had purchased, for the orphan, a cell-phone, with its own plan that he paid for, so that Colin and Damian could chat whenever they had time. Colin had to hide his phone from the nuns at St. Aden's, and could only talk with or text Damian after hours, or if he could slip away to the library or somewhere else private. But the redhead never missed a call, because he and Damian really cared for each other.

"Hi," said Damian, sitting on his bed, petting Titus.

"Hey," Colin said softly. "What's up?"

"Just got back from patrol. You?"

"I'm in my room. It's cold in here." Damian immediately imagined being able to snuggle with Colin in his bed, to keep him warm.

"Damn," Damian didn't know what else he could say. "Uh, what'd you do today?"

"Class, chores, homework," said Colin. "How was patrol?"

"Lame," Damian complained. "A mugger got away because my dad wouldn't let me go after him."

"Why not?"

"Who knows? Thinks I might die or something," Damian grumbled.

"Well, you're lucky he cares about you," said Colin. Damian rolled his eyes. "If I were there, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, either." Damian smiled.

"You wouldn't have the chance. I'd be too busy protecting you."

" _Heh heh heh,"_ Colin giggled. "So, think we can hang out soon?"

"Yeah. What about this weekend?" asked Damian.

"I'll ask. My grades have been good lately, so they'll probably let me stay out longer. Maybe I could even sleep over."

Damian's smile widened tremendously when he heard this.

"That'd be so fun!" he said.

"OK, I should go. But I miss you."

"Miss you, too," said Damian. "Love you."

" _Love you, too,"_ whispered Colin. And the call was ended.

That weekend, the sleepover had been arranged, and Alfred picked Colin up from the orphanage and brought him to Wayne Manor. The old man had to conceal his adoration of the two tiny boyfriends' affection for one another; the way Colin ran into Damian's arms upon entering the house, the way Damian stroked his fingers through the red-head's hair during the hug.

Pretty soon, Titus came up to Colin, sniffing him excitedly.

"Hey, Titus!" Colin said cheerfully. "He remembers me."

"Of course he does," said Damian. "And you'd better get used to him, 'cause Colin's sleeping over tonight," Damian said to his dog.

"That's right! We can stay up all night! Watch movies and stuff!" Colin said, speaking childishly to the dog and rubbing head. "Hee hee hee! You're such a good boy!"

Suddenly, Titus sneezed.

"FWWWFFCHHH!" went the Great Dane.

"Ah!" shrieked Colin. Then he burst out giggling. "What was that?! Ha ha ha h ha ha!"

"Titus, no sneezing on my boyfriend," Damian pretend-scolded the dog.

"Yeah, I'm going to need to wash my hands," Colin said, between fits of laughter.

"Come on upstairs," said Damian.

"I just realized, I've never been in the bathroom in your house," said Colin. "Not this one, I mean." The two boys were in the bathroom just off of Damian's room. It was large, grand, and even furnished. "OK, why is there a fancy chair in the corner? Is someone going to come in and like, _watch_ you take a bath?"

"I don't know," chuckled Damian. "Not like at the orphanage, is it?" Damian boasted, as Colin got up on the step-stool to reach the sink.

"Nah. We don't even have faucets. We have this weird sink that like, you push a button, and like three little streams of water shoot out for about ten seconds, then it goes off automatically."

"That's probably so they can ensure that no one forgets to turn it off, so as not to waste water."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying," said Colin, stepping down and drying his hands. "OK, what do you want to-"

He was cut off as Damian kissed him.

"You always do that!" he giggled.

"So?"

"Nothing," said Colin, leaning in to kiss Damian again. "But let's not do this in the bathroom."

"OK," Damian agreed, taking Colin's newly-washed hand and leading him back into his bedroom. The couple sat down on Damian's tiny bed, and resumed kissing.

 _He's so mean sometimes, but he's so sweet to me,_ thought Colin.

 _He's the best thing that ever happened to me,_ thought Damian.

When they pulled apart, Damian started threading his fingers through Colin's wispy hair, tucking strands of it back behind his ears. Colin just sighed and touched his nose to Damian's.

" _How do you do it?"_ Damian whispered.

"Do what?"

"Make me forget everything that's bothering me," Damian answered. "When I'm with you, everything that's on my mind just dissolves. I'm not worried about crime, I'm not angry at my father, I'm not even mildly annoyed by my brothers' existence."

"I don't know," Colin blushed. "But when I'm with you, everything in my life just seems perfect."

" _I love you,"_ Damian sighed, reaching his arms around Colin and holding him tight.

" _I love you, too,"_ said Colin, resting his head on Damian's shoulder, enjoying the hug.

That night, after dinner, Batman, Robin and Abuse went out on patrol. Abuse did notice that Robin was particularly impulsive and reckless, and rude to Batman, but he didn't say anything. Having been raised by nuns in a Catholic orphanage, Colin was taught pretty strict principles, and especially respecting one's elders.

Being a child in Gotham, of course, he also knew that not all adults _deserved_ respect, so he wasn't shocked when Robin belittled and taunted criminals. He still did feel that he was out-of-line with his father. But he chose to keep it to himself.

When they got back to the mansion, they had dinner, and then Alfred rolled out their sleeping bags in the living room, in front of the widescreen TV.

"Your sleeping quarters have been arranged, young sirs," he said, gesturing to the living room. "Shall I prepare some popcorn?"

"Uh, you want popcorn?" Damian asked.

"No thanks," said Colin.

"Very well, sirs. Enjoy the rest of your evening," said Alfred. And then he went upstairs to go to bed.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Damian.

"I don't know. I picked last time. You pick," said Colin, unzipping his sleeping bag and getting in.

"Have you ever seen…?" Damian was about to suggest Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, but he thought better of it, knowing that Colin probably wouldn't understand or care for it. "Uh, you know what? Let's just cruise Netflix until we see something interesting."

"OK," said Colin. Damian sat down beside him, remote control in his right hand, Colin's hand in his left.

The boys scoured their options, finally landing on the original, animated 101 Dalmatians. Colin was more drawn to kids' movies than Damian was, but Damian did love animals, so he enjoyed the film. It wasn't long before the barking on the screen caught Titus's ear and he sauntered into the living room to investigate.

"Heh, he hears the barking," giggled Colin.

"Titus, down! DOWN!" ordered Damian, slapping the Great Dane's rear from his sitting position on the floor. (It was even worse than having the Dalmatian puppy Lucky standing up in front of the screen.) The dog finally sat, and then slid into a lying-down position in between the two boys. Damian grumbled that now he couldn't reach Colin quite as easily, but the redhead just grinned and continued petting the large dog.

After the movie ended, the boys extracted themselves from their sleeping bags in order to go brush their teeth. When the returned, Titus had sprawled out over both boys' sleeping bags, and the two kids just burst out laughing at the sight.

"Titus, come on, get up. Move over," said Damian, kneeling down and trying to roll the enormous canine over. Titus only grunted.

"Titus, move, boy!" Colin encouraged, yanking on Titus's collar. Titus finally squirmed away a bit, and then finally stood up and found another part of the floor to lie down on.

"Good boy," said Damian, straightening the sleeping bags out again and curling up inside his.

"Thanks for having me over, Damian," said Colin. "I've never had a sleepover before."

"Me, neither," said Damian, rolling over to face his boyfriend. He reached out and touched Colin's face, bringing him closer for a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," whispered Colin.

The next morning, the two boys awoke to the sun pouring in the living room window. Alfred served them waffles and pancakes, fruit and toast. Colin had never eaten so well in his life. Neither had Titus, as the boys were constantly tossing him scraps and tidbits.

"I believe Master Titus has had more than his fill, boys," said Alfred. "Perhaps you two ought to take him for a walk to burn off the calories."

"Good idea, Pennyworth," said Damian. "Come on, Colin. Let's get dressed."

"Where are we going to walk him?" asked Colin, as he tied his shoes.

"We'll just take him out in the back yard and throw the ball for him," said Damian.

"Does he fetch?"

"Yeah, he brings it back. He just doesn't let go of it," Damian explained. "But I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting him to relinquish it."

"Yeah," Colin agreed. "OK, Titus! You ready to go out?" Titus let out an excited squeal and began to wiggle his body in anticipation at the back door.

"We'll be back in half and hour, Pennyworth," Damian called.

"Do you have the ball?" asked Colin. Damian had it tucked in his coat pocket, and he nodded.

* * *

"GO LONG!" cried Colin, chucking the tennis ball as far as he could throw it. Without using his Venom-induced powers, it wasn't very far. But he didn't feel like showing off.

"Good boy, Titus! Good boy! Bring it here! Come on! Come on! Good boy!" Damian cheered as the enormous dog bounded after the ball, overshot it, turned around (while tearing up some of the lawn) and picked it up. Titus happily bounced back and bent his head down.

"OK, drop it!" ordered Colin, reaching for the ball that was still clenched in the dog's mouth. "Drop it!" But Titus refused.

"Just do it, Colin. Nobody's around," said Damian. So Colin harnessed the Venom that coursed through his veins, and concentrated on enlarging his right arm, so as to muster enough strength to wrench the tennis ball free from the jaws of the Great Dane.

"Drop it! OH! Good boy!" he said, when he finally got it away from him.

"Throw it again. But don't shrink down! I want to see how far it'll go if you throw it as Abuse," said Damian.

"UNHH!" grunted Colin, throwing the ball far into the distance. Titus ran off after it, but just as he became a dot on the horizon, he stopped, looked around, and then lost interest.

"Crap. I think it's lost," said Damian.

"Sorry," said Colin.

"Don't sweat it. We have tons of balls," said Damian. "TITUS! COME HERE! IT'S TIME TO GO IN!"

"He hasn't even pooped or peed yet, Damian!" Colin protested. "Let him wander around a little more."

"tt. Whatever," said Damian. Colin held out his hand and Damian took it, and the two boyfriends wandered around the yard a little bit more.

After about ten more minutes, Titus came around, and they all went inside.

By noon, it was time to take Colin back to St. Aden's, so the boys said their goodbyes and that was that.

All was well in Damian Wayne's world. That is, until that night before patrol.

"Huh. Titus hasn't eaten his dinner, yet," Damian pointed out, noticing a full bowl of dog food in the cave.

"Yeah, he usually wolfs it down," said Bruce. "Well, I'm sure it'll be gone by the time we get back."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 01  
Please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 02

**What You Do To Me: Chapter 02**

Chikorita-Trainer1

T

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might make references to.

 **Author's note:** **Sorry it's been over two months since I updated. Not that there are that many people following this story. I know exactly what I want to happen, but GETTING there is the tough part. Especially when it involves action sequences, which, if you'll read below, you'll see I suck at. Thank you for your patience, though.**

* * *

Out on the streets, things were more hectic than the night before. An unidentified criminal had somehow acquired a truck full of machine guns, and was speeding through the city, killing everything in sight. Batman and Robin were pursuing them in the Batmobile, but it wasn't long before the windshield had been obstructed with cracks from a dozen bullets.

"Switching to radar mode," Batman ordered the vehicle, so he could see without actually seeing.

"This is pointless, Batman," growled Robin. "I'm ejecting."

"NO!" cried Batman. But it was too late; his sidekick had already launched his seat upward, out of the roof of the car, and while falling back down, thrust five birdarangs at the car in front of them.

Four of Robin's weapons connected with the truck's main wheels, causing it to spin out of control and flip over. The fifth penetrated the back windshield of the truck, almost hitting the driver in the head, but instead, landing on the steering wheel, prompting the driver to, even though he was screwed anyway from the car being sent out of control, jerk back in alarm.

The explosion was inevitable. Robin, however, used his para-cape to slowly drift down safely into a nearby alley.

Batman, however, had had to slam on the Batmobile's brakes and make the car skid furiously to a halt, which it only came to inches away from the blast.

"ROBIN!" roared the Batman, twisting his head from side to side, furiously scouring every inch of space his eyes could scan, hoping not to find his son's charred and blackened skeleton. "ROBIN!" he cried again.

 _I can't believe he did this. Has he learned nothing?!_ thought Batman as he lifted his cape over his face to shield his eyes from the heat and flames. Impossibly soon, somehow, his eyes landed on a tiny shard of what was unmistakably, a birdarang. Batman's heart clenched up in his chest, and tears formed in his eyes. Although the cowl would absorb any liquid, the sting was present. Batman was about to cry. He had lost his baby. No doubt in his mind. Until-

"OK, I admit, that didn't go exactly the way I had planned-"

"ROBIN!" Batman leaped towards the voice.

"I didn't think they had inflammable ammunition in there. I thought it was just-"

 _"You don't get to talk,_ " was all Batman said. He didn't even yell. He said it calmly, in his trademark rasp, and that was all that was needed. _"You do not GET TO TALK,"_ he said again. Robin's eyes widened and he backed away.

"Batman, I'm sorry- I- I-"

"Don't move," Batman rasped. "Do. Not. Move."

It was a confusing order, but became clear in time, as within a few minutes, the Batplane, controlled via autopilot, arrived overhead, and extended a rope ladder for the Dynamic Duo to use.

"Go straight home. NOW," ordered Batman. Robin gulped, took hold of the ladder, and ascended into the Batplane.

* * *

"Back so soon, Master Damian?" asked Alfred, as the Batplane landed in the hangar and the young Robin emerged.

"I was sent home," he said softly.

"It's probably just as well. Titus hasn't eaten a morsel, which is most unusual. Perhaps you can persuade him."

"Titus?" Damian spoke to his dog. "What's the matter?" He crouched down to the Great Dane who was lying on the floor, and scratched behind his ears.

"Rrrmnhh," was all Titus had to say.

"Are you hungry at all?" Damian tried, bringing a single piece of kibble up to the dog's mouth, and trying to stuff it under his jowls. Titus didn't make any show of wanting to eat. The kibble just fell right back out and onto the floor.

"He also hasn't moved from that spot since this afternoon," said Alfred. "I fear there may be something wrong."

"Yeah, I don't know," said Damian. "Maybe he has a stomachache from all the people-food Colin and I fed him. He's not used to eating like that."

"Perhaps," said Alfred. "Though I've never known fruit and pancakes to be harmful to dogs. Maybe if they had been chocolate-ship pancakes…"

"You OK, Titus?" Damian asked again, petting his furry friend. Titus only closed his eyes and sighed.

"When your father gets home, I'm sure he'll know what to do," said Alfred. "If not, we'll call the vet in the morning, and make an appointment."

"OK," said Damian, still not moving from his place on the floor beside the dog. "I hope you feel better, Titus," he added softly, giving the dog's floppy head one last pet.

* * *

Damian had already gotten into bed by the time Bruce got home. It was about 4:30 in the morning when Batman pulled the heavily-dented and almost irreparably damaged Batmobile into the Cave.

"Goodness, Master Bruce. Difficult night?" asked Alfred.

"You have no idea," Bruce growled. Taking off his cowl and cape, the Dark Knight stumbled to the nearest chair, sat down, and dropped his head into his hands.

"Master Bruce?"

" _I almost lost him, Alfred,"_ Bruce nearly sobbed. "He caused an explosion. Didn't even think twice about the fact that he was IN it! I almost watched him get blown apart right in front of me!"

"Master Bruce," Alfred soothed, resting his gloved hands on his master's shoulders. "The lad is fine. You needn't worry."

"I know he's fine NOW," said Bruce. "But he never listens! He won't obey! Why doesn't he understand what he does to me? Why can't he understand how much I love him?"

"He's young," the butler managed. "This is not abnormal for ten-year-old boys, Master Bruce. To be oblivious to the love their parents have for them, to be unaware of the stress they cause. But Master Damian does not intend to cause you grief. He merely wants to participate in your crusade. Wants to fight by your side, and make a difference."

"The only difference he's going to make is in his own lifespan," said Bruce. "I don't know how to make him understand."

"Perhaps enlightenment will come to you after a good night's sleep, Master Bruce," said Alfred. "Master Damian has already gone to bed. Oh, and before you do, Titus seems to be under the weather."

"What do you mean?"

"He won't eat. He won't move. I fear something is wrong."

"Oh, man. Poor boy," Bruce said softly, getting up from his chair and walking over to Titus' still form. "You OK, boy? You sick?"

"Rrrmnnhh," Titus croaked out.

"Yeah, I don't like this," said Bruce. "Make an appointment as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master Bruce," said Alfred.

"You said Damian's in bed?"

"Yes."

"OK. I'm going to go tuck him in. Good night, Alfred."

"Good night, Master Bruce."

The weary vigilante trudged up the stairs and slinked down the hall to his son's room. He opened the door slowly, and the light from the hallway fell upon the form of Damian, who was lying on his back, as is the only position his odd bed will allow.

" _My little boy,"_ Bruce whispered, smoothing back Damian's hair. _"Why can't you understand? Why can't you just cooperate? I love you so, so much. The thought of losing you makes me sick. I just want you to be safe, and happy, and healthy."_

The ten-year-old stirred, but didn't awaken. Bruce sighed, bent down, and kissed Damian on the forehead. He left his head bent there, close to his son's face, for a moment, before rising and walking down the hall to his own room.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 02

Please review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 03

**What You Do To Me: Chapter 03**

Chikorita-Trainer1

T

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might make references to.

 **Author's note:** Again, I apologize for the long wait. THIS is the chapter that was the original idea. THIS is what the story is all about. It was just very hard for me to get here.

* * *

Worry. Worry. Worry. That's all he could do. Worry. No action could be taken, no information could be gained before morning. There was nothing he could do but worry.

That strange, tight feeling in his abdomen. Feeling like there's something pulling at you from all directions, and balling you up into a little wad in the pit of your stomach. Not feeling sick, but feeling tense. That was all Damian knew.

The ten-year-old had woken up early. Dawn would arrive in an hour or so, but that wasn't soon enough. As soon as they would open, the vet would be called, and an appointment would be made for Titus. But until then, all he could do was wait and worry.

The small bed and cylindrical pillow that Damian slept on didn't allow for much tossing and turning, so for now, the boy was pacing around his room, anchored by the weight in his gut.

What could Titus possibly be feeling? What could have happened to him between playing outside with Damian and Colin, and that evening's patrol? Could he have ingested some foreign object? Could he have inhaled a germ or bacteria that was causing his ailment? No one would know for sure until they took him to the vet.

Damian paced and paced, wanting nothing more than to go to his father's room, wake him from his well-deserved sleep, and cry. But the very notion was unseemly and out-of-character for the little Robin. An assassin, and also, a Wayne, did not succumb to his emotions. No, a Wayne persevered. Sucked it up and dealt with it. Stuck it out until the sun would shine again. At least that's what Damian thought a Wayne was supposed to do.

By the time the sun began to rise, Damian had given up his futile pacing, and got himself down to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, looked around, but then realized he wasn't hungry. Sighing, the boy sat down at the table, and hung his head.

It wasn't long before Alfred came downstairs, ready to prepare breakfast for his masters.

"Master Damian, you're up early," the butler pointed out.

" _Couldn't sleep. Been up since four,"_ Damian croaked out, groggily.

"You're worried about Titus, Master Damian?" asked Alfred.

" _Yeah,"_ Damian admitted, his voice breaking with tears.

"The vet's office opens at nine. I will give them a call no later than that," Alfred assured him, placing his hand on Damian's shoulder.

"What if it's already too late?" Damian moaned. "What if he can't be cured?"

"Patience, Master Damian," Alfred soothed. "I'm sure this is not the first case of a dog refusing to eat. Surely the explanation will be logical and curable."

* * *

Hours passed, and Alfred did indeed make an appointment for Titus to see the vet. Since he had called so early, they got the first appointment of the day.

"Master Damian, Titus has an appointment at 9:45. We'd better get him into the car now, so as not to waste any time."

"OK," said Damian. Titus, at this time, had still not moved from his place on the floor of the Cave. Getting the enormous dog to his feet and up the stairs would surely be a great task.

"Titus, come on, get up," Damian urged gently. Titus lifted his head, groaned, and then laid back on his side. "Please, Titus," Damian begged, now more tears in his voice than ever. Getting down on his knees, the boy edged his hands underneath the Great Dane, giving him a gentle lift.

"NRARRRGHHHH!" growled Titus.

"Please, boy!" Damian cried. Then he began to whimper.

"Titus, come along now, lad," said Alfred, hooking a leash up to the dog's collar and pulling. Finally, the dog rose to his feet, and slunk over to the limo.

"Father, are you ready?" asked Damian.

"Almost," said Bruce, putting his checkbook in his pocket and hurrying to the car. Titus got in, lay down on the floor, and was followed by Bruce and Damian. Alfred took the wheel.

"Don't worry, boy, we're going to get you the help you need," said Bruce, petting Titus's head. But the words apparently did nothing to comfort the dog. He just lay back on the floor of the car and closed his eyes.

"He's in pain, Father. _I just know it!"_ Damian squeaked. Bruce wrapped his arm around his son and pulled him close.

"We're going to find out what's wrong, son."

But that feeling in Damian's gut just wouldn't go away.

* * *

"Titus…Wayne?" asked the receptionist at the desk in the vet's office. Damian looked up, and hopped off the chair he was in.

"Come on, Titus," he said gently, pulling the leash a little. Titus, this time, got up immediately and walked into the back room.

"You said he's not eating and won't move?" asked the woman, writing stuff down on a clipboard.

"Unless he's forced," Damian said softly. Bruce followed his son and dog into a small room.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Uh, since yesterday," said Damian.

"What did he have to eat yesterday?" asked the woman.

"Well, dog food. And then some scraps of toast, pancakes, waffles with syrup, and a few strawberries," said Damian.

"OK. Any vomiting, diarrhea, incontinence?" asked the woman.

"No, he just won't move or eat."

"OK. We're going to weigh him, first, if you could just get him up onto the scale," said the lady. Damian led Titus over to a scale on the floor. "Hold him steady, for a minute," the woman instructed as the scale calibrated itself.

"114 lbs, OK," she said. "And he's how old?"

"8 months," said Bruce.

"OK, I'm going to take his temperature, if you can hold him steady, that'd be great."

Damian got in front of Titus and hugged him around the neck, steadying him as the woman applied the rectal thermometer to the dog's rear end. Titus remained still as this happened.

"OK, he's got a bit of a temperature," she said.

"What's wrong with him?" cried Damian. Bruce put his hand on his son's shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Not sure yet. Can you keep him steady, I just want to listen to his stomach," said the lady. She put on her stethoscope and began placing it around different parts of Titus's body.

The room was quiet as she performed this, and then she said softly, "OK. I think we're going to do some X-rays."

"Why? What's wrong?" cried Damian.

"Damian, shh, it's OK," said Bruce, taking Damian into his lap as the woman led Titus out of the room by his leash.

" _Father…!"_ Damian whimpered as his dog left the room.

"They'll find out what's wrong, she knows what she's doing," Bruce tried to assure his son.

* * *

After what seemed like a restless, fidgety eternity, the woman came back into the room. Without Titus.

"He has bloat," she said quietly.

"What?" Damian asked, not knowing what that was, but fearing the worst.

"It's fairly common in large breeds," the lady explained. "It occurs when the dog eats a big meal, and then immediately goes out running or playing. The stomach, because it's not protected by the rib-cage, can get bounced around and kinda tangled up in itself. It basically forms a knot, causing obstruction. And it is fatal, so we need to get him into surgery right away."

Damian's eyes widened in horror. "What?!" he cried.

"We can get him prepped immediately, we just need you to sign the paperwork."

"What paperwork? What's happening? Father…!" Damian began to panic.

"It's alright, Damian. I just need to authorize the procedure and write the check. It's fine. Don't worry."

"I'll be right back with the form," said the woman.

"I…I…" Damian almost began to hyperventilate. "I need to get some air."

Walking back out into the waiting room, and then turning back and forth, looking for the bathroom, Damian was sweating and reeling, almost felt like he was going to pass out. Fortunately, he found the bathroom, which was a single-person facility, locked the door and leaned against it.

 _This is my fault!_ he thought. _This is my fault! Colin and I fed him from the table and then immediately took him out to play! That's how it happened! We should have waited! This is my fault! I killed my dog!_

Trying desperately to get a hold of himself and the situation, Damian trembled as he walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. Drying off with a rough paper towel, he couldn't stop shaking before there was a knock at the door.

"Damian? We can go," said Bruce.

Damian opened the door and pushed right past his father, not wanting to be seen in such a state. The child maintained his stoicism until they got in the car again, and then he burst into tears.

"Alfred, could you give us some privacy?" Bruce asked gently.

"Of course, sir," said Alfred, hitting the button to raise the barrier between the driver's and back seats.

Damian wailed in fear and sadness for a few more seconds, before Bruce intervened.

"Damian. Damian, listen to me. Stop it. Stop it right now."

Damian gasped and held his breath, before protesting.

"F-father…?"

"I mean it. Not another sound. I want you to stop crying this instant."

Damian was so confused and shocked at this order that he couldn't say another word. He just fell silent and stared at his father as more tears cascaded from his eyes. Before he could ask another question, Bruce continued.

"It's not a good feeling, is it?" he asked. Too afraid to answer, Damian remained silent. "You're shaking, your nose is running, you feel like you could shatter at any second, right?" Damian nodded. "Your heart feels like it's being clenched in a vice. You can feel it pounding, but you still feel like you're not getting enough oxygen to your brain, yes?" Another nod. "You feel like everything in your entire world is spinning out of control, and there's absolutely NOTHING you can do about it. You feel weak, powerless, sad, scared and angry all at once. Because someone _you love_ is in danger. Someone _you love_ is suffering, in pain, and you can't do a thing to help them. It's unbearable, right?"

"Father, please, what are you-?"

"This. What you're feeling RIGHT NOW," Bruce began, giving his son a stern look. "…is what you do to me. This is how I feel ALL THE TIME. When you disobey me. When you run off and attack someone. When you disappear without telling me where you're going, THIS is what I feel. What you're feeling right now. Only I don't have the luxury of crying to let it all out. I have to keep it all inside. I can't just break down and sob. I have to keep it together. Otherwise, we're all lost."

Damian sniffed and looked down.

So he wasn't allowed to cry? Is that what his father was trying to tell him? He wasn't allowed to be scared or have feelings?

But then his father touched his shoulder and drew him in close.

" _Do you understand, son?"_

Damian nodded.

" _OK,"_ said Bruce, rubbing Damian's back as if to give him permission. _"OK."_

Damian burst into tears again, and this time, Bruce was all too willing to allow it.

"Let's go home, Alfred," he said. The barrier was lowered and the butler complied. It pained Alfred as well to hear Damian sobbing for his beloved pet. But both men knew that crying was the only way he would ever feel better.

* * *

By the time they got home, Damian had practically cried himself to sleep. The fact that he had not slumbered much the previous night, on top of this ordeal, had exhausted the poor boy. Bruce carried his son upstairs and laid him, not in Damian's bed, but in his own. Tucking him in, kissing his forehead, Bruce knew now that Damian understood.

 _This is what you do to me,_ he thought.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 03

Please review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 04

**What You Do To Me: Chapter 04**

Chikorita-Trainer1

T

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.

 **Author's note:** This is kind-of a nothing chapter. Just romance. Hope you like it, though.

* * *

When Damian woke up later, it was late afternoon. The sun was peeking in around the edges of the drawn curtains in his father's bedroom, and the young Robin was all caught up on his sleep.

Rolling over onto one side of the bed, Damian took out his phone to check the time. 4:48 PM. He noticed he had missed a text from Colin, so he answered it. Fortunately, the text had not been received very long ago.

 **Colin:** wats up?

Damian smiled and texted back: Titus has bloat.

 **Colin:** wats that?

 **Damian:** stomach problem. He's in surgery now.

 **Colin:** O NO! IS HE OK? POOR BOY! (and then a scared/alarmed-looking emoji.)

 **Damian:** don't know results yet. Can I come see you tonight?

 **Colin:** sure. Were u want 2 meet?

 **Damian:** I'll come by your room around 11.

 **Colin:** OK. C U then.

Ordinarily, Damian would have snuck out without giving a second thought to anything else. But now he was wiser. Now he knew how worried and frightened Bruce would be if he came up to the room to look for him, and found his son missing.

 _I'll have to tell Father where I'm going,_ thought Damian. _But what if he doesn't let me go?_ That was the main reason Damian DID sneak out; it wasn't because he didn't care if people were worried about him, it was mostly that he figured that if he asked, he would be forbidden to leave the house. Just doing whatever he wanted on the spur of the moment was so easy.

"Pennyworth? Any word from the vet?" Damian asked as he entered the Batcave.

"Not yet, Master Damian," said Alfred. "I'm glad to see you up and about, though."

"Is my father around?"

"He's currently at Wayne Enterprises, going over a few things with Lucius Fox," said Alfred. "But I'm sure calling him would not interrupt anything dire."

"I just need to ask if I can go see Colin tonight," Damian said, his voice beginning to crack as tears formed in his eyes. Alfred put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "He's worried about Titus, too."

"I'm sure your father would not object to your visiting your significant other," said Alfred. "Shall we give Master Bruce a call?"

"I will," said Damian, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Taking out his cellphone, he dialed Bruce's cell.

"Hi, son. Glad you're up," Bruce answered.

"Hi," Damian said quietly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to know if I can go visit Colin tonight," said Damian.

"Oh. Sure, that'd be fine," said Bruce, sounding more than a little surprised that his son had actually ASKED. "What time do you need to see him? I could drive you."

"No, that's OK, Father," said Damian. "I told him I'd swing by around 11 tonight. I can get there by myself."

"OK. Do you want me to pick you up afterwards so we can go on patrol?"

"I don't think so, Father," Damian admitted. "I don't think I'll be able to have my head in the game. I'm too upset about Titus."

"I understand," said Bruce. "But remember, someday this city will be yours to watch over. And being able to table your emotions is something you'll have to master."

"I know, Father. But I can't tonight."

"OK. I'll see you at home later on. Lucius and I have some paperwork to catch up on," said Bruce.

"OK, Father. Thanks."

"Bye, Damian," said Bruce. And the two heroes hung up.

* * *

It was quiet at the orphanage when Damian landed on the fire escape outside of Colin's room. The children were put to bed at 10:00, and Damian was confident that neither nun nor church mouse was stirring. He was about to tap on the window, but instead, decided to text Colin.

Within seconds, the window was unlocked, and Damian stealthily climbed inside.

" _Hey,"_ whispered Colin. It was dark; almost completely black, but Damian was trained in blind combat, so he knew how to rely on his other senses to lead him to Colin's bed.

" _Hi,"_ he said shakily. He took off his mask and gloves, and reached out into the darkness until his hand found Colin's. Then both boys sat down on the bed.

" _Is Titus going to be-?"_ Colin was cut off as Damian kissed him hungrily. Pushing the redhead back onto the bed, Damian aggressively began to attack his lips, grasping either side of the orphan's face with his un-gloved hands.

Colin turned his head away, and tried to push back up, but Damian just started kissing his neck, as that was all he could access now.

" _Damian, stop!"_ Colin hissed, manipulating the Venom in his body to allow him enough strength to push his boyfriend up off of him.

" _Please, Colin. I need you,"_ Damian whimpered. If he couldn't kiss the boy, he could at least hug him. Damian wrapped his arms around Colin and squeezed him powerfully.

" _I know, and I'm here for you, Damian, but-"_

" _Please. Please just-"_ Damian trailed off. He felt Colin's muscles shrink down, and went back to kissing him aggressively.

" _Damian, stop! What IS this?!"_ Colin hissed again.

" _I just need to forget,"_ Damian sniffed, backing off. _"I just need to forget for a little while."_

" _About Titus?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _You can't forget,"_ Colin whispered, taking hold of Damian's hand. _"Forgetting isn't the answer. Tell me what happened."_

" _The condition he has…"_ Damian began. _"…it happens in big dogs, when they eat, and then immediately go out running."_

" _Oh, no."_

" _I think it happened because we fed him people food, and then we took him out to play fetch,"_ cried Damian. _"It's MY fault!"_

" _Well, if that's true, then it's both our faults,"_ Colin assured him.

" _No. He's my dog. I'm responsible for him. I should have known all the health risks Great Danes can have."_

" _It's not your fault, Damian,"_ said Colin, touching his nose to Damian's. _"Has the vet called you with the results yet?"_

" _No,"_ sniffed Damian. _"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid they're going to call and say he didn't survive the surgery."_

" _Why wouldn't he survive? He's a big, tough guy,"_ Colin tried, rubbing Damian's arm.

" _I just love him so much!"_ cried Damian, breaking into quiet sobs.

" _I know. He's a good boy,"_ said Colin.

After a few moments, both boy's eyes got adjusted to the dark. What little there was from outside was coming through the window. They could see each other a little better now. Damian's cheeks glistened in the moonlight; his tears visible and still flowing.

" _I'm here for you, Damian,"_ Colin whispered. _"I love you. More than anything."_

Damian sniffed and wiped his eyes.

" _I love you, too,"_ he answered. _"I'm sorry about…y'know…"_

" _No, it's OK,"_ Colin shrugged. _"I liked it."_

Damian grinned and sank his fingers into Colin's lush, red hair, and kissed him again. This time, Colin didn't push him away, but rather reciprocated with the same passion and aggression.

" _You're everything to me, Damian,"_ Colin whispered against his lips. _"I'll always be here for you. I love you so much."_

" _I know. I love you, too,"_ Damian panted in between kisses.

* * *

It was about midnight before the boys resumed their conversation. Colin was lying mostly on his back, with his neck and head propped up by his pillow. Damian had his head on his chest, and was sniffling quietly while Colin stroked his short, spiky hair.

" _My father told me he worries about me, the same way I'm worried about Titus now,"_ Damian whispered.

" _Well, yeah. Of course he does,"_ Colin agreed.

" _I didn't know."_

" _How could you not know that your dad worries about you?"_

" _I don't know,"_ Damian sighed. _"He doesn't tell me what he's thinking very often. He just expects me to behave."_

" _Yeah, but knowing your parents love you is something you should always know,"_ said Colin.

" _I know he loves me. I just didn't know he worried so much."_

" _Titus probably worries about you, too,"_ said Colin. Damian chuckled.

" _Maybe,"_ he said with a smile.

" _So does he know where you are now?"_ asked Colin.

" _Yeah. I asked him if I could come over. He said yes."_

" _Was that the first time you've asked his permission?"_

" _Pretty much, yeah,"_ Damian laughed. Colin chuckled a little, too.

" _I should be getting back, though,"_ said Damian, sitting up from Colin's chest.

" _OK,"_ said Colin. Damian leaned in for one last kiss, and then slithered out the window.

" _I love you,"_ he said.

" _Love you, too,"_ whispered Colin.

* * *

As Damian swung from rooftop to rooftop, he started to feel better. The adrenaline from soaring above the city, combined with the adrenaline that came from making out with his boyfriend, was sending the young assassin into a sort-of high, and he relished it.

 _I can't believe I feel this good,_ he thought. _I was so miserable just a couple hours ago. Colin is amazing. He can cheer me up and completely flip my mood just by being by my side. I love him so much. What he does to me is…_

The boy couldn't even finish that thought. He just seemed to float through the air as he made his way back home.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 04  
Please review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 05

**What You Do To Me: Chapter 05**

Chikorita-Trainer1

T

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.

* * *

The next morning, actually, more like noon, Damian decided to talk to his father. Being the Batman left Bruce Wayne with pretty abnormal sleeping hours, but he was still awake for most of the day.

He was sleeping in his room with all the curtains pulled when Damian padded over to the bed and climbed up. The king-size bed was like an island to the little boy.

"Father?" he asked softly, pushing lightly at his father's sleeping form.

"Mmm?" groaned Bruce. "What?"

"I just wanted to let you know I understand."

"Damian?" Bruce said groggily, turning over and sitting up. "Oh. I didn't know it was you."

"Who'd you think it was?"

"I don't know, I was asleep." said Bruce. "What were you saying?"

"I understand why you yell at me so much, and why you always want me to do exactly as you say," Damian admitted. "I didn't know I was capable of causing you so much pain. It was hard for me to believe that you were doing it out of love."

"Why was it hard for you to believe?" asked Bruce.

"Why do you think? You never…say nice things to me," said Damian. "All I ever hear from you are orders, corrections and criticisms. How am I supposed to get the idea that you care about me when all you do is berate me?"

Bruce sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at that," he admitted. "You're right, I don't give you very much praise or affection. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Damian argued. "I'm not a mind-reader. How am I supposed to come to the conclusion that you love me if you never say it?"

"I do say it, Damian. Every night when I put you to bed," Bruce corrected.

"Yeah, but, like…that's a formality," said Damian. "That's just what you DO. Like turning off a light when you leave a room, or locking the door behind you."

"That's not true, Damian," Bruce insisted. "I say it because I mean it, and I want you to hear it."

"It just feels mechanical," said Damian. Bruce sighed.

"I'm sorry, son. I don't know what more I can do. But I'm glad you understand the pain you've been causing me all this time."

"Yeah," Damian muttered.

"And Titus is going to be alright. They caught the bloat early. It's because you paid such close attention to his behavior that we were able to know something was wrong. You may have saved his life, Damian."

"No, I'm the one who caused it!" Damian suddenly cried, pulling the sheets of the bed up to his eyes to absorb his tears. "Colin and I fed him people food from the table! And then we immediately took him out to run around! And that's what caused it!"

"You didn't know," said Bruce, drawing Damian closer.

"I looked it up! It's a common condition in large breeds, and as his owner, I should have known all the potential health-risks that Great Danes face!"

"Damian, if anything, it's my fault. I bought him for you, as a gift, but I didn't do all the research either. We both screwed up on this one."

"I don't feel that way, Father," Damian sniffed. "I feel like _I_ failed him."

"Welcome to my world," Bruce shrugged. Damian chuckled. "I guess self-blame runs in the family."

"Hmph," Damian laughed, sarcastically. "Um, do you think the vet will call today?"

"I hope so. Maybe they already have. We should get up," said Bruce, peeling the covers off of himself and getting dressed.

"Let's ask Pennyworth," said Damian.

"Alfred, has the vet called?" asked Bruce, as he and his son entered the dining room, where Alfred had already served breakfast.

"Indeed they have, Master Bruce. Apparently the surgery was a success. Titus is sleeping off the anesthesia now."

Damian's face lit up and he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"When can we go get him?" he asked.

"They said they'll call again when he wakes up. He's in no condition to travel right now. And yes, he will be wearing the Cone of Shame," Alfred added.

"Cone of Shame? What's that?" asked Damian.

"You know, the plastic cone dogs have to wear around their neck, so they can't chew on their stitches?" said Bruce. Damian raised an eyebrow, but accepted the answer.

"Never heard that," he said with a shrug.

"It'll only be for a few days, while he heals up," said Bruce.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the orphanage, Colin was doing his homework in his room when his phone dinged. He reached in between the mattresses and swiftly got it out. The text was from Damian, of course. It said

 **Damian:** Titus is ok

Smiling, Colin quickly texted back:

 **Colin:** YAY! THAT'S GREAT! GIVE HIM A HUG FOR ME!

 **Damian:** will do

A minute passed, and then Damian texted one more thing.

 **Damian:** when you have the time, call me.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 05

Please review, thanks.


	6. Chapter 06

**What You Do To Me: Chapter 06**

Chikorita-Trainer1

T

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.

 **Author's note:** This will be the final chapter. I'm basically…empty. I got nowhere else to take this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

The next day, at nine o'clock AM, Damian, Alfred and Bruce went to pick up Titus from the vet. Damian was excited to see him, but also apprehensive.

"Will he be woozy?" he asked his father.

"Maybe a little," said Bruce. "But it'll be OK."

"Will he be able to eat right away, or will we have to wait?"

"I don't know. The doctor will tell us," said Bruce.

When they arrived at the vet, Bruce went up to the front desk to inform them of their arrival, while Damian sat in a chair.

It was only a few minutes before Titus was paraded out on a leash, with the Cone of Shame around his neck. But as soon as he saw Damian, he started wagging his tail and smiling.

"Titus!" cried Damian, getting up and rushing over to his dog. Luckily the boy didn't have to kneel down to hug him.

"How bad was it?" asked Bruce.

"Not too bad. But it's good that you got him here when you did," said the vet.

Only just then did Damian notice that the Great Dane's entire tummy had been shaved. The stitches were visible, and there was a small amount of dried blood around them.

"When can he eat?" asked Damian.

"He can eat, but small amounts. No wolfing down. And he has to take slow, leash walks for at least two weeks. Also, I'm going to send you home with some antibiotics. They have to be taken with food."

"OK, thank you," said Bruce.

"Just let him take it easy around the house. Let him rest. He should be back to normal soon. I've seen this in a lot of dogs, they usually bounce back," said the vet.

"That's great. Did you hear that, son?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah. Thank you!" Damian said through tears. "You ready to go home, Titus?" And he picked up the dog's leash and led him out to the car, where Alfred was waiting.

"The surgery was a success, no?" asked Alfred.

"Yes. He's a better boy," said Bruce, getting into the back seat with Damian, Titus on the floor.

"I trust there will be no more feeding of scraps from the table followed by arduous work-outs?" the butler inquired again.

"Nope!" said Damian. "Just small meals, slow walks and lots of rest."

"And pills," added Bruce.

"And pills," Damian echoed.

When they got home, Damian made up a bed for Titus; usually the dog was content to just lie on his side on the floor, but after his ordeal, Damian wanted to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Here you go, Titus," said Damian, laying a blanket over the arrangement of pillows. "It's nice and soft."

Titus trudged up to the bed, walked around and around and around in a circle about six times, then flopped down.

"Good boy," Damian said, sniffing. "I love you."

* * *

Later that night, after patrol, Damian received a call from Colin.

"Hey," he answered softly.

"Hey, you wanted me to call you?"

"Yeah, I just needed to clear something up with you."

"Is Titus OK?" asked Colin.

"Yeah. He's home now."

"Oh, that's good!" Colin sighed. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"When I showed up at your room the other night, and I just started making out with you without asking…I'm sorry," said Damian.

"Oh, that's OK, Dami," said Colin.

"No, it's not," said Damian. "I basically attacked you-"

"Whoa! NO! That is NOT what it was," said Colin. "Believe me, if I didn't want you there, I could have beaten the crap out of you. You know that, right? But I didn't! Because it wasn't bothering me at all."

"But you turned away a few times," said Damian. "Look, will you just let me apologize?"

"Heh heh heh heh, OK," said Colin. "Go ahead."

"I was basically using you as an outlet for my freak-out, and that wasn't fair to you. I should only want to make out with you because I want to, not because I'm trying to distract myself from something else. So, I'm sorry for not thinking about your feelings."

"…apology accepted," Colin breathed, with a bit of a laugh.

"Thanks," said Damian. "My dad kinda knocked some sense into me, and taught me that I need to be more considerate of other people's feelings."

"I like you just the way you are, Damian," said Colin.

"I know. But it wouldn't kill me to be a little more sensitive," said Damian.

"Damian, listen to me," said Colin. Damian went silent. "I'm dating you because I love you. You make me feel good when I'm with you. You give me confidence to be more than I am, and I enjoy making you happy, too. And if making out with me makes you happy, then I'm down with it."

"But…does making out with me make YOU happy?" asked Damian. Colin smiled and giggled a little.

"Um, yeah!"

"Heh," Damian shrugged. "So…you want to do it again sometime?"

"Totally," Colin said, with a grin in his voice.

"Shall we set a date? Want to just meet up one night on a roof and just…admire the moonlight?" Damian immediately scrunched his eyes shut, instantly regretting how corny what he'd just said was.

"Anytime, Dami," said Colin.

"Great," said Damian. After exhaling a big sigh of relief, Damian decided to end the conversation. "Well, I should let you go. I love you."

"I love you, too."

And through this ordeal, Damian Wayne learned to be a more sensitive and considerate person. Now, he was just a bit more mature, and a little closer to one day becoming Batman.

* * *

THE END  
Please review, thanks.


End file.
